


A New Adventure

by Dizzaster



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzaster/pseuds/Dizzaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly six years after his last visit, Ash returns to LaRousse City, looking to train at the Battle Tower, but his plans never go smoothly. Mutual masterbation, Skirt wearing boy, M/M,Other,Anal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is what happens when I watch Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys -.- I hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash Ketchum smiled to himself, taking in the sights and sounds as he took his first steps into LaRousse City after nearly six years. Not a lot had changed, but that didn’t surprise the dark haired eighteen year old. The city was highly advanced to begin with, and even after six long years since his last visit it still felt as though he were stepping into the future. He was careful not to trip on the ever moving sidewalks, remembering his first time in the city.

“I wonder if Rafe is still around,” Ash mumbled to himself, looking around at all the buildings as he adjusted his backpack. “Maybe he went off to train.” Glancing at the PokeTab on his wrist, he confirmed which direction he needed to head, stepping onto the nearest sidewalk. Throughout his Pokemon journeys, Ash had received numerous items that had made everything just a little easier. The latest and greatest, in Ash’s opinion, was the PokeTab. A computer tablet that was worn mounted to ones wrist, or clipped to ones belt. It did everything Ash could imagine; from containing Pokemon data and battle stats, to acting as a telephone, a notebook, and a map. The map aspect was Ash’s favorite part, as it functioned as a world map, a map of each region, then finally a city map. The eighteen year old was able to see where he had been, make notes on important locations, and keep himself from getting lost in huge cities. Especially one with moving sidewalks, like LaRousse.

“Welcome to LaRousse City! Please hold still for your picture!” Ash laughed, smiling at the camera that the block robot thrust towards him while he dug into his pocket for his previous passport.

“Thank you! This will serve as your passport while you are in LaRousse City.”

“I already have one,” Ash said quickly, holding up his old one. “But it’s from six years ago.”

“Please deposit your outdated passport in the indicated slot. From now on, please use your new passport.” Ash did as he was instructed, accepting the new black passport in exchange for his old red one.

“Enjoy your stay in LaRousse City!”

“I will,” Ash grinned, watching the block robot float away. Now that he had seen every region and collected every badge (some multiple times, with multiple Pokemon teams), he felt it was time to focus on becoming the Pokemon Master he had always talked about becoming. The Battle Tower was his only reason for coming back to LaRousse City. There was no better place to gain experience and battle all kinds of Pokemon. Each time his PokeTab beeped at him, Ash diligently changed sidewalks, careful not to bump into anyone. He refrained from using the fast moving sidewalks in fear he would either get lost, or crash into someone.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Ash spun, nearly off balancing himself. He eyed the person who had spoken to him. Long silver-blue hair hung past slender hips, a few shorter strands framing the smiling face of the person standing in front of him.

“Do I... know you?” Ash asked, letting his eyes travel. The person wore a black, off both shoulders, long sleeve with thumb cuffs paired with a royal blue skirt that brushed over toned thighs. Baby blue eyes watched as Ash struggled to make sense of the situation. The person was wearing a skirt, yet had a flat chest and legs that, while long and shapely, could really belong to either gender.

“You don’t remember me? That makes me sad,” the person pouted, stepping closer to Ash. “After what we went through together, I’ve never forgotten you. You helped me more than you know.” Ash stared, his mind working overtime to come to a conclusion.

“Holy shit! Tory!” The person, the boy, smiled hugely, throwing his arms around his friends neck in a large hug.

“I’ve missed you!” Tory laughed, bouncing playfully, one leg kicking up slightly. Ash flushed, unused to such close contact. He couldn’t believe how much his friend had changed. No so much the height (roughly shoulder height to Ash), but the long hair, and especially the choice to wear a skirt!

“You’re... really grown up,” he stammered. Tory laughed, darting around the dark haired teen as they came to the end of the sidewalk. He stepped off easily, quickly extending a hand to catch Ash as he stumbled off the end.

“I’m wearing a skirt, Ash,” he teased. “You don’t have to be so nice about it. I know I’m weird, and I really don’t care what anyone thinks.”

“You’re wearing a skirt,” Ash agreed, once more trailing his eyes down Tory’s body.

“Does it bother you?”

“I don’t... think it does. It kind of suits you.”

“Where are you headed?” Tory asked, quickly changing the topic. “Battle Tower?” Ash nodded. They were only three blocks away, the Tower looming over the other buildings.

“Of course you are. You’re still trying to becoming a Pokemon Master, aren’t you?”

“Y-yeah, I am.” Tory took his friend’s hand, pulling him along.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to the Tower. We can catch up. So much has changed!”

 

 

Ash never made it to the Battle Tower. The dark haired young man found himself following Tory back to the laboratory gardens, the two of them talking non-stop. Ash learned how confident Tory had gotten in the last six years, the feminine male finding himself a niche in Pokemon grooming. Tory learned of Ash’s travels, how he conquered each region, and how come Pikachu wasn’t travelling with him for the first time in many years. The feisty little yellow Pokemon had found himself a mate. According to Ash, the two lovebirds were in the care of Ash’s close friend, Brock.

“The world is really changing,” Tory smiled, knees pulled up against his chest, feet placed straigically so he wasn’t flashing anyone.

“Yeah... Sometimes I wish thing would slow down,” Ash admitted. “Sometimes I wish that I would slow down.”

“It has to be hard being away from your friends all the time.”

“We keep in touch,” Ash told him, tapping his PokeTab. “I know it’s not the same, but it works for us. It’s just...” Tory leaned forward, crossing his legs under himself.

“You’re still lonely,” he finished softly. Ash nodded, leaning back on his arms so he could watch the sky above them.

“Have you ever dated, Ash?”

“Not really, but I’m not a virgin either.” Tory lifted an eyebrow, making the other male blush.

“There’s this guy, back in Pallet town,” he mumbled.

“A boy?” Tory asked quickly, making Ash groan, falling back onto the grass and wondering why he had let the subject go in such a direction.

“Yeah... We’re not even really friends, but we were sharing a room at a Pokemon center and... it just happened.”

“Just once?”

“Several times. Every time we met up I’d ditch my friends and we would find a place to do it.”

“Was it good?” Tory pressed, smiling hugely at his friend.

“I don’t really have anything to compare it to, but it wasn’t terrible.”

“So do you miss sex, or...?”

“I want to date,” the eighteen year old sighed. “I mean, sex is great, but I want something more stable.”

“That’s hard to do when you’re always travelling and training,” the younger male pointed out. He rocked himself forward, crawling forwards just a little so he could stretch out beside his friend.

“Are you wanting someone who travels with you?” Ash shrugged his shoulders against the grass, staring up at the sky once more.

“What teenager would do that? And I can’t even think about asking someone older than me. Even my friends think I’m crazy.”

“Why? They travelled everywhere with you,” Tory told him. “Why wouldn’t a boyfriend do the same thing?”

“My friends never stuck around that long. I mean, they were around for a few months, but they would come and go. Sometimes I even travelled alone. My friends have their own lives, and I know any boy I’ll meet will have his own life as well.” Tory rolled onto his back, resting his head on Ash’s stomach. He was surprised by how firm said stomach was, not really realizing how toned and in shape Ash had become.

“I think, if you find the right guy, he’ll go anywhere with you. I mean, come on, what guy your age has a life that he can’t just walk away from? No one this young has a permanent job, or some fancy career. You’ll never know what you can get if you don’t try getting it. You know? Until you ask, you have no idea what someone is willing to do.” Ash was amazed at how wise the blue haired teen had become, but Tory had probably seen a lot, being a Pokemon professor’s son.

“I don’t stay anywhere long enough to date, let alone ask someone to travel the world with me. The world! Not just this region, but all of them!”

“So why not ask that boy from your home town? You said the sex was good.”

“Yeah, but he’s not someone I see as a boyfriend. We’re more... enemies with benefits, if that makes any sense.”

“You fuck, but yet you really don’t like one another,” the younger male said bluntly. “I prefer sentimental feelings during sex, but I guess that’s why I’ve only ever had sex once.” He watched the sky above them, one arm splayed over Ash’s strong chest, absently playing with the soft material of Ash’s shirt. The dark haired male peered down at the smaller boy who was using his stomach as a pillow, observing the way Tory’s silver-blue hair almost seemed to cascade over Ash’s stomach. His muscles twitched ever so slightly as Tory’s hand moved along the fabric of his shirt, sometimes straying dangerously close to sensitive nipples. The world around them seemed so peaceful compared to the chaos of life outside the Pokemon Research Lab’s private garden.

“Were you with a boy?” Ash asked.

“Yeah,” Tory smiled, enjoying the sunbeam that had drifted on top of them. “Just once, but it was amazing.”

“Why only once?”

“He was a trainer, like you. And like any other trainer, he came to LaRousse City for the Battle Tower. I was watching the battles, well, more like recording them. Dad likes the technical aspect, while I honestly use the data for grooming.” He poked at Ash’s face, smiling, knowing his friend was giving him a weird look.

“I’ve learned that certain Pokemon benefit from certain types of haircuts,” he tried to explain. “At that time it was just a theory, and he looked like a trainer who would appreciate some help. So I approached him after his last match, explained I was a groomer, and what my theory was.” He sighed, remembering the day quite vividly. “See, I can groom a Pokemon so their fur has less drag, making them faster. This means they can strike first, and speed based attacks cause more damage.”

“No way!”

“Hell yes,” Tory laughed, rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up to sit on his knees. Ash watched as the other male pulled a hair tie off his wrist, securing long hair into a quick and easy braid.

“That’s amazing. Why aren’t you getting rich off this? I haven’t heard of anyone else doing what you claim to do.”

“I don’t need the money, really. Dad provides for me.”

“So how did a hair cut turn into sex?” Ash pressed, playfully prodding Tory’s hip with one finger. Blue eyes watched him closely as a smirk crossed Tory’s lips.

“You just want the naughty details, “ the other boy grinned.

“I’m just interested in your life,” Ash tried to protest, moving to push himself up into a sitting position. A firm hand pressed to his chest caught him off guard and caused him to lay back, a look of surprise blossoming as Tory swung a leg over his waist, settling on his hips.

“T-Tory... What...”

“You want the details, Ash,” the younger boy smiled, licking his lips. “I’m happy to share.” Ash sputtered, his body already reacting to the other male sitting on top of him. He hoped, and willed, with all his might that Tory wouldn’t move around too much, not wanting to become aroused as his friend sat on top of him.

“Because of my grooming, his Pokemon got faster. They landed more attacks and did more damage. He won almost every battle, levelling up and gaining valuable experience.” He rocked his hips ever so slightly, watching Ash’s face. “He was beyond happy, rushing out of the battle area and out to where I waited for him. I was expecting the hug he gave me, but I was surprised when he kissed me. I mean, I had never really thought about kissing, let alone my sexuality, until then.” Bare shoulders shrugged and Ash found himself wanting to taste the pale skin he saw.

“I was wearing a skirt for the first time,” Tory continued. “His hands slid over my hips, then one slipped around behind me. He moved it under my skirt, holding me close while we kept kissing. I know I should have been creeped out, but he was cute, and it felt really good.” Slender hips rocked firmly, causing Ash to groan, his hands flying up to grip said sinful hips.

“Did he think you were a girl?”

“If he did, he never said anything. Maybe it was his first time too, I never asked. He backed me against the closest wall, his lips moving to my neck. It felt so good, but it wasn’t the best place to be getting so close, so I brought him back here.” Ash moaned, hips lifting and pressing into Tory’s firm backside.

“He put his sleeping bag on the grass,” Tory told him, rocking smoothly. “We didn’t even get naked. His hands were all over me, touching whatever he could get to. I just laid under him, feeling sensations I had never felt before.” Ash let his hips move freely against the other boy, the two rocking together.

“I didn’t bother to pull my skirt up, I just wrapped my legs around his hips as soon as he got between them. He leaned over me, kissing me again and again while he slid a hand between my legs. My shorts ended up bunched around my thighs, getting stretched out because I was basically straddling him while I was on my back. I guess he kept lube in his backpack, because his fingers were slippery when he slid them inside me.” He paused to moan, thighs squeezing his friend’s hips as they moved against each other. “Before I knew it, he was putting a condom on. I hadn’t even realized he had unzipped his pants!”

“B-Big...?” Ash asked, stroking Tory’s tiny hips.

“Don’t know,” the other answered honestly. “It was the only one I’ve ever seen, other than mine, and I didn’t exactly get to compare at the time. But you feel bigger.” He braced his hands on Ash’s chest, slipping under his shirt for skin on skin contact. “It hurt a little at first,” he admitted, and Ash knew exactly what he was talking about. It was a completely different sensation, one you had to experience to understand.

“He was gentle, going slow as he pushed inside. He kept kissing all over my neck, probably trying to distract me. Then he hit that spot.” They both moaned together, hips surging as each remembered that amazing feeling one felt when their prostate was stimulated.

“Then he was thrusting,” Tory managed to continue, panting just softly. “Pushing inside me and making me feel so good. I knew I was loud, but it felt so fucking good! He pulled me up against his chest, making me sit on him while he was kneeling. He felt so deep, touching all the right spots. I held on as if I was going to fall, rocking against him. All of a sudden he started stroking me. I couldn’t handle it!” He found himself unable to finish, crying out his pleasure. Ash followed close behind, watching his friend arch his back, thighs quaking as they found their release together. Slender hips jerked, soiling the tight, spandex shorts Tory wore under his skirt. His seed also added to the wet spot that spread over the fly of Ash’s faded blue jeans. Not wearing anything under his jeans meant Ash had no barrier to keep from leaving a noticeable wet spot. The dark haired male smiled as Tory sank against his chest. He stroked his soft hair, both panting lightly.

“Mmm... Wow...” Tory breathed, closing his eyes against the sun that suddenly seemed much too bright.

“Yeah...” Ash agreed, breathing slowly to try and calm his racing heart. The sun continued to shine down on the pair, lulling them into a perfectly sated nap.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tell me about your friend from Pallet Town?” Ash lifted an eyebrow, observing his friend while the bluish haired younger male stood grooming Ash’s Furret. His head tipped to the side ever so slightly as Tory bent over to pick up a brush that had fallen to the ground.

“Are you even listening to me, Ash?”

“Not really...” the dark haired teen mumbled, enjoying just how far Tory’s skirt had crept upwards. He knew that, because they were alone in the garden, Tory had chosen not to wear anything under the cobalt blue skirt.

“You’re checking out my ass again, aren’t you?”

“Oh yeah...” Tory laughed, wiggling his hips as he straightened up, returning to his grooming task. Ash had been in La Rousse City for over a week now, and both were enjoying several rounds of mutual masturbation every day.

“I asked you to tell me about your fuck buddy. You haven’t even told me his name,” he tried again, speaking over his shoulder. “I told you about MY first time.”

“You never told me his name,” Ash countered.

“Evan,” Tory shot back, smirking. “Now your argument is invalid, so, spill.” Ash sighed, leaning back in one of the camping chairs Tory had brought out for the two of them.

“Why do you want to know so badly?” he asked.

“I thought we were getting to know one another, isn’t that why you’re still here?”

“Well...”

“I guess I was stupid to think that, after all we’ve actually done this week, that maybe, just MAYBE, you were developing feelings for me.” Slender fingers gripped the handle of the brush he was using. “That maybe we were even going to be boyfriends and you were going to ask me to come with you!” Ash’s eyebrows shot up as he stared at Tory’s back in shock. He watched as the shaking hands put away the grooming supplies, muscles tense as the younger boy fought the urge to simply run away and leave his supplies in a mess.

“Tory...” Ash began, but his friend had no intention of listening. As soon as he snapped the latches closed on his grooming kit, Tory bolted off. When Furret turned to look at him, Ash shook his head.

“Don’t say a word.”

 

 

The problem with being mad at Ash became apparent that evening as Tory retired to his bedroom. With how close they had been, Tory had made the decision that Ash would share his room. This also meant sharing the same bed. So when Tory pushed open his bedroom door, he knew he shouldn’t have been surprised to see Ash sitting on ‘his side’ of the bed. He paused, observing his friend’s back, Ash facing away from the door. Tory couldn’t blame the other male for being there. After all, it was night time and Ash didn’t know of any other rooms he could sleep in. Deciding to simply say nothing, Tory made his way to his dresser to pick out a pair of pyjama pants. Ash turned to watch him, no doubt wondering if Tory was going to kick him out for the night. He knew the blue haired teens night time routine quite well. Obtain sleep pants, check. Head to ensuite bathroom for a shower, followed by brushing one’s teeth and braiding his long hair. From there, Tory would plop himself down at his desk, quickly checking both his personal and his professional emails. After that he would curl up against Ash’s side in his plush double bed, fitting his head so easily under Ash’s chin. This night would be different, Ash quickly reminded himself. Tory was probably still angry, not that Ash could blame him. The older teen hated himself for making his friend so upset. Hated himself for not seeing Tory as more than a sexual release. They really did seem to fit well together, both sexually and day to day. So why hadn’t he realized that Tory would have made a perfect boyfriend? It wasn’t as though the boy had anything really holding him in La Rousse City. His father was off in another region doing research more often than he was home.

“Hey, Ash?” The older male lifted his head, peering to where to bathroom door had been swung open. Tory stood in the steam that filtered out, silk sleep pants riding low on his slender hips. He was towelling his hair, getting out as much water as he could.

“I’m sorry,” Ash said softly, but Tory shook his head.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault that I got so attached to you. You’ve only been here a week, and even if we’ve been fooling around, that’s far from enough time for you to feel anything for me.”

“No,” Ash spoke firmly, pushing himself up off the bed. He crossed the room quickly, pulling Tory’s still damp body against his own. Blue eyes went wide as Ash pressed his lips to the younger boys, showing Tory’s surprise. With a soft sigh, Ash broke the kiss and rested his forehead against the smaller male’s.

“Come with me,” he told Tory, not bothering to make it a question. “Travel the world with me.”

“As a friend?” Tory asked softly, gripping the front of Ash’s shirt in his hands as he peered up at the older boy.

“As my boyfriend,” Ash smiled. “If you’ll have me.”

“That’s really cheesy,” Tory grinned up at him, though he didn’t give the other a chance to respond, pressing their lips together. Ash groaned softly, curling his arms around Tory’s slender waist as the smaller boy ground their hips together. The scent of Tory’s coconut shampoo lingered in the air as the two kissing passionately. The smaller of the two nudged his new boyfriend backwards towards the bed. He straddled Ash’s hips the moment the older boy sat down, rocking himself firmly. This was the way it always seemed to go, Tory on top, rocking against Ash as the dark haired male gripped those tiny hips. They broke apart to groan, Ash tilting his head as Tory began nipping at his throat. He babbled nonsense words, sliding his hands up Tory’s bare back, enjoying the silky smooth skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind he took notice that his small lover was moving around more than he usually did, prompting him to open his eyes and peer down at the other boy. The sight that greeted him made his hips surge and caused him to moan openly. The blue haired young man had worked his silk pyjama pants down to his thighs, not an easy task seeing as he hadn’t gotten off of Ash’s lap.

“Tory...”

“I want this,” the other breathed, the words making Ash shiver. He let the slender male do as he wished, struggling not to buck his hips as Tory palmed him through his jeans. Sure, their first time probably should have been laying down, naked, but the tension had already been building over the last week.

“We... We need...” he tried to stammer out, remembering how his only other partner seemed to carry lubrication.

“I know,” was Tory’s response. He trusted Ash to hold him stead as he bent himself to the side, fumbling in the bed side table. The older male was able to see that Tory had many packets of condoms and several tubes of lube.

“I’m clean,” he mumbled, not wanting the experience hampered by a condom. He smaller boy nodded, bypassing the brightly colored packets in favor of a tube of lubrication. Ash did his best to remember everything he could about being prepared for sex. After all, he had never been the dominant one before. His mind went blank when Tory unzipped his jeans, drawing out his already aching length.

“F-fuck...”

“We’re getting to that,” Tory giggled, once more kissing Ash’s neck. He took one of the older boys hands, pushing the tube of lubricant into it.

“I’ve never...”

“Fingers, lube, inside me,” Tory groaned, stroking his boyfriend gently. “I’m sure you remember that much. Make me ready for you.”

“Oh gods...” Ash quickly fumbled to flip the cap on the lube, slicking his fingers as a scent of mint wafted up to meet his nose. “Minty?”

“It tingles,” Tory smiled. Ash groaned, reaching around to grip Tory’s firm backside with one hand, pulling tight cheeks apart just enough to slip the two lubed fingers between. He listened as Tory’s breath hitched as he breached him, knowing he was the second person to ever touch the boy in such an intimate way. He worked slowly, feeling the smaller boys body slowly open up around his fingers.

“Feels good,” the smaller male moaned, rocking his hips against Ash’s digits.

“Almost ready,” the other groaned, not wanting to make his new boyfriend wait any longer than he had to. Tory nodded, shifting his position and wrapping his arms around Ash’s neck. He held himself close, feeling the older boy fumble under them as he positioned himself against Tory’s stretched entrance. They locked eyes, foreheads pressed together as Tory slowly lowered himself. Both let out soft moans before kissing each other, not that they had any reason to try and stay quiet. The house was empty except for them. When he felt the blued haired teen was ready, Ash began to move, rocking slowly upwards.

“Ash...”

“Yeah...”

“So good...”

“So fucking good...” They were both panting, bodies moving against one another as the passion built. It had been a long time for Ash, even longer for Tory, and both found the pleasure building much too quickly for their liking. Hips surged, thighs trembled, Tory’s voice filled the room as he felt himself get closer and closer to that sweet release.

“I’m gunna...”

“Me too...” Tory curled his toes, lowering a hand to begin stroking himself quickly. He felt Ash gripping his hips, pulling him down with each delicious thrust, pressing into all the right spots inside him. Into that one special spot that made him toss his head back and cry out loudly.

“Ash!”

“Tory!” Once more they crushed their lips together, this time almost frantically as they jerked and trembled, gripping one another. Tory’s slender hips jerked as he came between them, slicking his stomach and Ash’s shirt. His body clenched around Ash as the other male pushed impossibly deep, spilling pulse after pulse of thick seed into Tory’s waiting body. Everything else seemed to move in slow motion, the two falling backwards onto the bed, Tory sprawled over Ash’s chest. They panted from the pleasure, and the effort, sweating lightly as they caught their breath.


End file.
